Seikon no Qwaser: Shasha's Choice
by Scarlet Ammo 19
Summary: Shasha's been told that Oleja's been brought back to life.What will Shasha do and how will his actions affect his relationship with Mafuyu? Rated M First fanfic ever ShashaxMafuyu
1. Chapter 1

**Re-Uploaded**

**Special thanks to Lialane Graest who helped me fix my mess ^^**

**Make sure you check out her story "Nightmares and Sweet Dreams"**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Seikon no Qwaser **

"I'll find you Oleja. I promise I will." That was the only thing Shasha has been thinking for the past three weeks, since he found out that Oleja has been brought back to life, wandering around like a walking dead. Since then, he'd spent his time asking around for information about her whereabouts. Once he'd complete an one-month research, he'd set of for another place, hoping to find more and more about her. Mafuyu, on the other hand, was trying her best to support him with all she had. It was extremely difficult for her but it's not like she had a choice. Oleja was a very important person to Shasha, and right now making a scene or acting all jealous and hurt wouldn't really help anyone. Even though her efforts, the distance between her and Shasha was growing bigger and bigger, making her afraid of being left alone. Or maybe she was already left behind….

"Kyaa.. No more, p-lea-se…" Mafuyu's voice was slowly cracking down as she could no longer stand the pain.

"What's wrong, princess? Don't ya like playing with us?" Said Akatsuki, as he made his way between mafuyu's legs, once again by force..

"Please…It-It hurts…" Mafuyu was barely conscious.

"Oh! Come one princess. Ya know ya like it!"

"Oyy! Akatsuki! Are you done yet? We want to play with her too!" Shouted Yahiko as he undid his belt, eagerly waiting for his turn.

"Haha!And why don't we all play uh?" Hiroto smirked and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Mafuyu then tried to scream but like every other time she only got beat up!

"What was that princess?" Growled Hiroto."Aren't we supposed to have fun without anyone knowing?"

"Yeah!You don't want others to know what you're doing after school, do ya?"added Yahiko.

Mafuyu gasped. She didn't want anyone to find out about her daily torture. She'd die of embarrassment, plus it's not like anyone would believe her. It's only been two months, since her and Shasha tranfered to this co-ed school and the principal didn't really like them. Of course she could always tell Shasha, but…He was too far out of her reach…So all she could do is hope for eveytime to end as painless as possible. And all that because she accidentally entered the boy's restroom. Those jerks. They thought they could have fun while threatening her that they'd tell everyone that she was the one who forced them make love to her. This started two weeks ago and's been going of till today. She had started to feel tired and everytime seemed to kill her a little more. Just how long was she going to stand this?...

*Having breakfast*

"Shasha didn't come again today. I wonder if all this research is overexerting himself.." But before she was able to finish her thinking, Shasha entered the dinning room.

"Shasha?How come and you are here this early in the morning?I thought you'd be sleeping." She asked.

"Goodmorning Mafuyu" He said. "I was thinking of coming to school with you today. I need to look a bit further on Oleja's case but our internet access here is limited. So I'll try and use the school's internet" Hearing that Shasha was coming to school, Mafuyu dropped her cup of tea, tears welling up in her eyes though she didn't cry.

"Mafuyu! Are you allright?" Screamed Shasha. He was completely caught by surprise there. " Are you not feeling well? Maybe you should lay down!"

"No! I'm, I'm fine." Mafuyu forced a smile on her face." Maybe you should try the public library. Wouldn't that be a lot more quite?" Mafuyu suggested as she tried to prevent him form going with her to school. If he went with her he'd definately found out about what was going on with her.

"True, but I also have some work with our principal. I have to take care a few things about my next transfer."

She felt a struggle in her , Shasha was going to leave her so that he'd go after Oleja. She then lowered her head and stood up."I'm leaving now" she took her stuff, put on her shoes and left.

"What's wrong with her?" He wondered "Anyway, now I must focus on Oleja" And so he set off for school as well.

So first session was already in progress when Shasha decided to go and have a look on Mafuyu. "She was pretty weird this morning. She looked really pale and it be that something is wrong with her?" He was worried. However one look at her and all his worries flew away. She was standing, right in front of the board, probably answering some question. No wonder she's number one student in her class. Shasha smiled and then headed towards the school library. Shasha was deep into his thoughts when he suddenly snaped due to some random girls talking.

"Did you hear?They say there's some weird stuff going on at the boy's restroom after school." Said the first one.

"I heard that too!"Said the other one." I also heard that the girl is from class a-1 and…"

Shasha's eyes was at the same class. For some reason breakfast flashed through his mind, her obvious signs of exhaustion. Before he could ask the girls more about it the bell rung and they were gone. Shasha couldn't focus for the rest of the day. Why was he feeling that way? If it was Mafuyu then he'd have noticed, right?...Right? He kept on wondering. He headed for her classroom, deciding that he would talk to her after school was over. Waiting outside it, Shasha kept staring at Mafuyu, hoping he would figure it out by himself. Finally the bell rung, but before he could enter the classroom Mafuyu brushed past him in a rush and Shasha just stared in awe. She had just run off somewhere without even talking to him; without even seeing him.

"What the hell Mafuyu?" He was furious. It wasn't like her to leave without saying anything. He ran as fast as he could in order to catch up with her but unfortunately for him she was gone.

"I'll talk to her at home. At least she'll be there!" He thought to himself.

It was already dark outside when Shasha got back home after searching for Mafuyu the whole evening."Her shoes are !"he wandered around the house a little so he could locate her. He slowly opened her bedroom's door and clothes were laying on her bed but he didn't really see them. He heard the water running form the bathroom so he thought he'd tell her that after her bath he'd like to talk to her. He walked closer.

"What an idiot!I can't believe she forgot the door Maf-" But his words just wouldn't come out. What he just saw left him in shock! Mafuyu's body covered in cuts and bruises. She was pale and there was a little blood running down her legs

."MAFUYU!WHAT THE HELL HAP-" but before he was able to finish his words, Mafuyu collapsed right in front of him like a puppet whose strings had just been cut off all of a sudden! Still in shock, Shasha flew right behind her and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Sha-sha…It-it hurts…." Was all Mafuyu managed to say.

"Ma-ma-fu-yu…." He spun as he held her limp body closer to him…"Who did this to you?..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Seikon no Qwaser

**Here is the second chapter of my first fanfic ever ^^Please rate and review so that i know whether to continue this or not ^^**

**Thank you =]**

*Waiting Room*

"Damn it! Why is it taking them so long?"Shasha was walking up and down while worrying to death about Mafuyu's condition. He suddenly stopped and images of her deteriorated body flashed through his head. "She looked so…so weak, so hurt, so scared…She was trembling..Was she in such a pain?Or maybe she was afraid….Just what on earth happened?" A voice cut him off his thoughts.

"Mr Herru.." called him while waving him to enter her office. Shasha ran and entered the room.

"How's Mafuyu Doc?Is she gonna be okay?What happened to her-"

" Oh but that is something I should be asking…" she replied quite displeased.

"Just what's her problem.?" He thought to himself but before he managed to understand a thing, the doctor continued. " , does Ms. Oribe have a boyfriend?"

"I don't understand. What is that supposed to mean?"Shasha couldn't see where she was taking all this.

"Well, Mr Herru, it looks like has been under great violation and harassment for quite some time. And judging by her condition, in a very bad manner." Shasha froze. Who would ever do something like that to her? To HER? She was anything but someone who'd get a boy to like her that way….She was no whore to draw anyone that way.

" Mr. Herru, try and recall these last two-three weeks,. Was there anything different about Ms. Oribe?" Shasha then took a sit and tried to remember about those previous weeks with Mafuyu. He snapped. There was NOTHING to remember. His eyes widened. Right. Since he started all this 'Save-Oleja-Project' he had begun to slowly draw away from her. They had even stopped saying hello. However there was only one memory he was able to recall:

* Flashback *

"_I just can't take this anymore…I can't even sit properly…" Mafuyu thought as she sat down her desk trying to ignore the pain. "I suppose I should try taking some painkillers. Those might work." Mafuyu stood up and headed for her bathroom, took a bottle of pills then back to her room. "Damn, I have to go get water.I better put on something.I don't want Shasha to notice my bruises." She went downstairs and grabbed a glass of opened the bottle, took a few pills and as she swallowed a voice made her jump dropping the glass to the floor._

"_Yo Mafuyu what are you doing there?" Shasha said as he noticed that she had just taken a few pills." You okay?"_

"_Sha…Shasha…What are you doing here?I thought you've been ..Erm..hm.."Her face was eyes were filled the room._

"_I wanted to get some about you?"He asked as he leaned closer to her face trying to figure out what was wrong. _

" _I only came her to drink some water" she said while falling to her knees, so that she'd pick up the broken glasses. Shasha kneeled down as well to help doing so, their hands met. "What the?"He wondered. "She's shaking" He then tried to hug her but she backed down screaming that he was a pervert and that he could hug whoever he wanted just like that. She then ran off to her room, slamming the door, forgetting to take the painkillers with her. "Just what's her problem?"He growled " Stupid Mafuyu."But as he stood up, he noticed the little orange box on the table. "Painkillers uh?So that's what it is…" he smirked then processed to make some tea._

* End of Flashback *

"I am such a jerk" he thought." I should have known her better that that."he clenched his fists and said in a calm yet mad voice:"I once saw her taking some pills..ehm..painkillers. I asked her what was happening and she dropped her glass of water out of shock. When I went to help her pick up the pieces, our hands touched for a moment and she was she didn't say just run and locked herself to her room.I didn't pay too much attention,though.I thought it was due to her "days". After that there is nothing else that I have noticed."

"Well that's weird, since you too live in the same it be that you too aren't in good terms?"Shasha hesitated a little before he knew, he had unconsciously chosen Oleja over mafuyu and now he had to face the consequences, even if it hurt him.

"No, it's not like that. It's just that…I had a few issues I needed to take care of, so I was a bit distant."

"I see. Well Mr. Herru Ms. Oribe went through some severe injuries, so she'll have to stay here for a few days. Also I am going to conduct with a psychologist, so that he will help her."

"Can I go see her?"

" Yes "

Shasha left the doctor's office and went to Mafuyu's room. She was asleep.

"What a painful expression her face makes…."he whispered. "Is this the same face you made when those people were doing things to you?..Were you screaming?Crying?...Maybe you just waited, totally expressionless for the torture to end" He lowered his head and set his elbows on his lap. "Mafuyu..You are always so thoughtful and trustworthy. So caring. So.. innocent." He felt his eyes welling up with tears but he was too tough to let them fall.

"Ughh….Uhmmm…n-no…please.." Shasha was shaken of off his daydreaming.

"Mafuyu.?"Mafuyu was having a nightmare and it probably had to do with what had happened to her. She suddenly grabbed the covers and started moving up and down, crying and mumbling.

"It hurts…Please stop…Shasha…..Shasha….SHASHAAAAAAAAAAA" Shasha hugged her and tried to calm her down.

"it's ok! I'm here now! It's allright!I'm here…I'm here…" Then Mafuyu stopped screaming. Her body became relaxed and she let go of the sheets. She opened her eyes and saw Shasha holding her. She was embarrashed but she was too tired and scared to even bother blushing. She rested there for a while.

"I'm sorry." Shasha said. "All this happened because I left you alone. If only I had known how much you mean to me…."

Mafuyu's eyes widened. Did he just say what she thought he said? He.. He confessed?

"It's ok Shasha. I understand. Just let me sleep here..For a while…

Shasha smiled and sat next to her, still holding her in his arms.

"I love you Oleja…But now I have someone else I have to protect"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **~~GOMENNN MINAA~~~~ * bows * I'm so sorry it's taking so long to upload but I just can't seem to find my pace yet… I have 3 fanfics and a shortstory I'm working on and I'm kinda choking..I'll fix this I promise…

Thank you =]

And I know! too much drama..But I admit it ! I'm a dramaqueen… =]

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seikon no Qwaser**

The morning light woke Shasha up. " Mhmm…What..is this ?.." Shasha felt something really warm and heavy leaning on him. He opened his eyes a bit more…" _Mafuyu?..." _ At first he was shocked and widened his eyes but after looking at her sleeping face his expression softened.

" _Mafuyu…The only person who taught me how to trust, how to love, how to feel…The only one after Oleja…. She is always risking her life by my side, she even had to endure all this situation she was in alone so that she wouldn't distract me from finding Oleja…It must have been so hard….I'm sorry I let you suffer Mafuyu… I want to protect you now…I promise I will…" _ He then felt her moving.

" Mhmm…Sha-Shasha?Is that you?..." She asked without opening her eyes. Shasha looked at her.

" Why don't you open your eyes to see?" Mafuyu tightened her grip around Shasha's waist.

" I don't want to..Because you might be a dream and I don't want to ruin that…" Shasha snapped. He raised her head and kissed her..

" Is this real enough for you?..." Mafuyu opened her eyes. She realized that she was awake and pulled back.

" Sh-Sh-shashaaa… Wha-wh-what are you doing?" Shasha raised his one eyebrow.

" What do you mean what am I doing here? Stupid girl, you asked me to stay!"

" It-it-it- was on a whim! I was just scared from my nightmare..!" Shasha frowned and jerked off the bed..

" THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

" ME?NOTHING IS WRONG WI-" Mafuyu flinched and fell on the bed. Shasha rushed to her side.

" Mafuyu! Are you ok?" Mafuyu had wrapped her arms around her waist.

" My..My body…started hurting again… gwahh.."

" Baka!You shouldn't get so worked up at your condition. The doctor said that you need rest..."

" Gwaah…Shasha…there…in that drawer…I have painkillers…the nurse told me that I can take them if…if I feel any pain.." Shasha opened the drawer and took the little white bottle with the pills. He took one out and passed it to her.

"Thanks, Shasha.." He helped her lay her back down and pulled the covers higher. Mafuyu was panting and her face was red. Shasha touched her forehead and saw that her fever had gone up again..

" I'm going to get the nurse. " And so Shasha left Mafuyu's room and went to fetch the nurse. He was looking for one when he bumped on a woman.

" I'm so-" But when Shasha raised his head to apologize to the woman he had just bumbped on he was left dumbfounded.

" O-Oleja?..." The woman locked her eyes in his, smiled and then disappeared. _" What the hell was that just now?..Oleja?...Was that?...Could it be…Was that blood on her hand?" _ Shasha was standing in the middle of the corridor, staring like an idiot. Some voices woke him up from his thinking.

" Hurry up! The girl in room 203 tried to slit her wrists..Quickly! "

"_Room 203…203…203?! " _Shasha snapped. " Mafuyu!" He ran back to her room and saw Mafuyu unconscious, blood all over the place especially on her left wrist. On her left hand she was holding a piece of glass, which, was from the window. _" How on earth did she do that?She couldn't even move when I left her not too long ago… And why didn't we hear the windows breaking?..." _Then the image of Oleja's bloody hands flashed through his mind.. _ "No..She can't…Oleja was a kind woman…she could never…" _But there was a lot of commotion in Mafuyu's room, to let him think clearly. Nurses running all over the place, doctors had fallen all over Mafuyu trying to stop her bleeding and close her wound. After some time, Mafuyu's wound had stopped bleeding and so the doctors were able to put a few bandages on her wrist.

" She really needs rest… And don't let her moving around, ok?" Shasha nodded. The doctors and nurses left and Shasha sat beside Mafuyu, seeing her panting and strungling. He left a sigh.

" _What the hell happened?..Was that woman truly Oleja?..And did she have anything to do with this?..Urgh….!" _He put his hands in his head. _" Damn it…. Everything's so messed up! Snap out of it Shasha! Think carefully! The doctors said that Mafuyu had broken the window and used it to cut there was now sound of breaking , she was too weak to even speak, not to stand up and move around… And that woman from before..I'm sure she has something to do with that as well..there was blood in her hands and that resemblance with Oleja….Something isn't right here…Whoever did that is trying to hurt me by hurting Mafuyu…I have to figure out what's going on as soon as possible, otherwise.." _ Shasha raised his head and looked at Mafuyu. She looked so weak and fragile. That hurt expression on her face was piercing through his heart. Not only did she have to recover from the harassment but also from this morning's incident. And Shasha wasn't there to protecte her from either of them. He had promised to protect her but he failed twice. _" What kind of a man lets something like that happen to his woman?...I AM the one to protect her…What the hell am I doing? " _Shasha went to the room's restroom, took a look on his reflection in the mirror and then punched it with all his might.

" YOU are nothing more than a loser! YOU can't even decide which one you love the most…You don't know who to save…Piece of trash… You don't deserve them…" And while Shasha was having this…little conversation with himself, a loud scream made him jerk out the restroom, only to find Mafuyu staring terrified at the end of her bed, something that HE couldn't see.

" Mafuyu! What's wrong?" Mafuyu was shaking. She was crying and couldn't even speak…She only tried to raise her right hand and pointed at THAT something Shasha couldn't see. _ " Damn it…I don't even sense anything.."_

" Mafuyu, cal-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA….! " Mafuyu closed her eyes and curled up at the edge of the bed..

" G-go…a-away…..Oleja…" Shasha's eyes snapped open… Oleja?...Now he was worried..He tried to get closer to Mafuyu but she just kept on mumbling:

" G-g-g-..a-a-away….D-don't hurt m-me anym-more…" Shasha stepped back.

" Mafuyu…Why?.." As he tried to walk towards Mafuyu again, a strong wind came out of nowhere and send him straight on the wall.

" WHAT THE?" When he opened his eyes, to see what had just happened he was lost for words. Oleja, dressed in a white dress, floating and Mafuyu unconscious, floating by an invisible power.

" *evil laugh* What's wrong Shasha?Aren't you happy to see me?...I see you found a replacement….Too bad I'm taking her with me…* evil laugh * " Before Shasha was able to say anything, Oleja disappeared along with Mafuyu.

" O-Oleja?...M-Mafuyu?...What…This can't be…"

_**Oleja kidnapped Mafuyu/?Shasha will**_

_**have to choose, for real this time uh?...**_

_**Mafuyu's dad is into this as well?...**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxooxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm really sorry that I took so long to upload.! My dad had to undergo an operation so I was really busy during these past 2 weeks. Anyway I'm back now ^^ Enjoyy =]

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seikon no Qwaser**

"What the hell was that just now?...Oleja?... Why would she do something like that?.. Just you wait! Once I found who is behind all this, I'll make sure he pays….." A female voice made him snapped.

" So _he_ finally made his move…" Katja was in the arms of Mama, outside the window. Shasha stood up and rushed to her, grabbing her from her arms.

" You knew this was going to happen? Why didn't you tell me?! Because of you Mafuyu…"

" Keep your dirty hands off me! It's not my fault you are as useless as a puppy!And I didn't expect _him_ to attack her.*hmpf* What else should I expect from someone who sells his own daughter to gain immortality.."

Shasha snapped. Could this be…

" Stop looking at me like that… That idiotic girl of yours is going to die if we don't find her soon.! Follow me!"

Shasha got hold of Mamma and along with Katja left for St. Mihailov Academy.

Yuri was praying when Shasha burst into the church.

" What the hell is going on you filthy priest? Did you know all these were going to happen?" He had grabbed Yuri from his frock shaking him violently. He was furious.

" Calm down you..! If you don't let go I wont say anything!" Shasha let him go, pushing him back. Yuri dusted himhelf and sat on one of the church's benches.

" So? Spit it"

" Shasha what do you know about Mafuyu's father?The real one, I mean.."

" I only know what Mafuyu told me.. That he died and she was raised by Tomo's father. Why?.. Katja also said something about him"

" Shasha, the truth is that…Ayano's father is still alive." Shasha's eyes widened.

" You ass don't mess with-"

" It's the truth Shasha!...He actually gave her away to Yudai to raise her until she reaches the age of 16, so that…" Yuri swallowed and lowered his head. Shasha put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him.

" So that what!?"

" So that he will sacrifice her in order to become immortal!...Shasha..Mafuyu is no ordinary human.. Her blood…If mixed with the Golden Qwaser can actually provide immortality to whoever drinks it. If my assumptions are right, the one behind Oleja's resurrection and Mafuyu's abduction is her father, Daichi Oribe along with the Golden Qwaser."

Shasha took a few steps back while clenching his hands and teeth.

"_I-impossible….Mafuyu's father would actually do something like that?... And the Golden Qwaser as well… I cannot allow this…. I cannot allow this bastard take Mafuyu away from me too!Just you wait Mafuyu! I'll save you in no time!"_

In the meantime, Mafuyu was trying to wake up.

"hmm..urgh.. Sha-sha?...My body…aches…._hmm?where am i?...it is cold here..and why can't I move?..._ " Once Mafuyu opened her eyes, she froze. All that was there, is the wrought iron gate, that was separating her from the outer world, and the chains that where clasping her wrists and legs. She was wearing the hospital's robe and all she could remember was Oleja staring at her with deadly eyes, right in front of her bed.

" _It hurts…I feel so weak..Sh..a…s…" _A tear left her eye and silently she fell back to sleep.

" Is she still alive? We need her!" Daichi said to a guard.

" Yes sir..She is just asleep" Daichi smiled. " Excellent..! _Hmpf. in a few hours…I will finally get what I wanted…I'll be invincible…*evil laugh* _"

"Daydreaming again?" Golden's voice came from outside the room. " I hope you're not up to anything that will ruin my plans! I have been waiting a lifetime to lay my hands on this useless daughter of yours.! "

" Of course not! I'll have my immortality and you'll have that boy…what was his name? Sha…Shasha, right?"

" *evil smile* yeah… I will finally settle everything once and for all…But before that…"

"Mafuyu…where are you? Why can't I sense you anywhere? "

"Hmm maybe she is already dead" Katja said. Shasha quickly brought his blade as close to her neck.

" . . .AGAIN!" Mafuyu is alive and is waiting for me! And I won't stop until I get her back!" Katja tried to counterattack him but he dodged it by falling back.

"Ohh excuse me for ruining this sweet moment of yours" Shasha snapped. Golden ?

" YOU….Where is Ma-"

" Oh, you mean that red-haired lifeless girl?... She is dying in one of my prison cells..*evil laugh* All she does is whisper your name _Sha..sha..Shasha..SHASHA_ Muahahah….She really believes that you'll actually save her…"

Shasha's eyes lit up red.

"You….I WILL KILL YOU!" Shasha moved to attack him but the Golden Qwaser opened a window that was showing Mafuyu..

" You see her?...Even with a blink of my eye she can die In no time… Try attacking me and I won't hold back..!" Shasha fell back.

" What do you want!?"

" You! I want you to give yourself to me!...Find me and I'll let her live…I'll be waiting…"

"Wait what about O-"

" Oh right…I can't keep both of them alive…Choose…*evil smirk* "

"*hmpf..let's see how far you can go…Sha-sha-kuuuuun!"

_**So! Mafuyu is half dead? Shasha has to choose between Oleja and Mafuyu?But wait, was that really Oleja?**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey minnaaaa~~~ How are you guys spending your holiday? =] I am extremely busy with getting presents and posting them all over the world LOL *international friends* but it feels soo awesome to take care of your loved ones ^^ I am behind in writing, but I can't help it xD I promise after X-mas is over I will be more punctual with my uploads =]

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seikon no Qwaser **

**( PART I )**

Mafuyu has been laying unconscious on the cold, wet floor of the cell, still bound with the chains. Her body was still aching and her heartbeats were a lot slower than normal. A conversation between 2 men, wakes her up but only a bit. She is sill too weak to even fully open her eyes.

"So how do you plan on leading that Shasha to our hideout?" Daichi asked Golden.

" Oh, let's say, we'll send him a "hint".." Golden smirked. "You! Open the door!" He ordered one of his dogs.

" Y-Yes master!" The man unlocked the door and so Daichi and Golden made their way into the cell. The place was just your average, medieval-like fortress. Back in the 19th century it was used for patients or prisoners with psychological problems. That means, that except for the cells and some rooms with beds, there were also rooms with weird old-fashioned medical equipment, such as tables with ropes and some chambers that were used either to "reform" someone's personality or to simply just kill them with poisonous gas. Also, on the sides of the wooden beds, there were some knives and other sharp objects, that were probably for chopping bodies.

The two men walked towards Mafuyu. Daichi leaned down on her, lifted her chin and stared right into her half-opened eyes.

" Hello my dear Mafuyu…It's been so long, hasn't it? " Mafuyu took a closer look. She was trying to remember him but she just couldn't.

" Well, it's only normal for you not to remember me… You were only 3 when I gave you to my friend Yudai…" Mafuyu flinched.

" Wh-what…are…you t-"

"Exaclty what you think… I am your father, Mafuyu….I am your one and only father…" Mafuyu started tearing up…She felt a wave of happiness and reassurance overwhelming her. She felt safe.

" D-Dad…did you come to s-" Daichi smiled.

" You look just like your mother…." Mafuyu smiled…. " The same useless and weak of a person! " He pushed her chin on the side and stood up.

" The only good your mother did was to give me the chance to become immortal! Of course she couldn't accept it..You know… the fact that I was going to kill you!.. So I killed her first.. *crazy laugh* You should have seen the way her eyes looked at me the moment she died… Hahahaha…this hope she had for me letting you live…. So rediculus…What if you are my child? I can always have other children..As long as I am immortal… I can do anything! * evil laugh* "

"GUARD! Get her to the experiment room! We need to take her blood while she's still breathing " Daichi and Golden left first, the guard with Mafuyu were following.

* * *

" _Wh-what?...HE is my..father?...HE killed my mom?...How…. Shasha…I'm so scared…. Were are you?...Shasha…" _

" Hm?..." Shasha snapped… _" Where is this sharp pain coming from?... It feels like my chest is burning.." _

" Hey, what are you slacking off, you idiot? If we stop now we'll never find Oribe." Katja shook him off of his daydreaming. If he wanted to find Mafuyu he had to stay focused.

" I know!...But we have been searching for hours….We won't make it in time like this..We need –"

" Say, Shasha… Which one will you choose?" Shasha widened his eyes..

" What's that now?" He tried to avoid the question.

" Shasha, the only reason why I 'm helping you find Oribe is because I can't stand this peace…Her annoying and carefree self was sort of…entertaining….So, when the time comes for you to choose…Do not make any stupid mistakes…Got. It?" He looked at her…And smiled..

" Don't worry…The dead belong with the dead and the living belong with the living.." Katja smiled and the two of them kept looking for Golden's place.

* * *

Mafuyu and the rest finally reached the room. It was big, cold and had the smell of blood… The guard, placed Mafuyu on the wooden table and tied her up, so tight that she moaned in pain. Of course he didn't care. All he did was to place a disk with knives and syringes. Daichi took a piece of rubber and tied her left arm. He was ready to use the syringe to take her blood when Golden stopped him.

" Wait! It's time to give Shasha…the "hint"…"

" Fine..But make it quick!"

Golden, used his golden nail and started carving Mafuyu's body…

" Hn…No….NO….."

" Come one! Scream in pain! Suffer and get me Shasha! Hurry!"

" _No..I have…to….stay…strong…..I…have… to…urgh…. SHASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" _ Then, the circuit in her left arm shone and a wave of energy surrounded the whole area.

" WHAT THE?MAFUYUU!" Shasha immediately sensed her and rushed to where she was…

" *Evil smile* There, there…. Good girl… Daichi, you can now proceed…." Golden left and Daichi took Mafuyu's blood. They left her there, laying to her death….

" _N-no…. I really can't take any more… I'm feeling so….My heart is quieting down… I'm sorry..Shasha…I'm…sor.." _

Mafuyu heard the loud noice that falling wall made….She also heard Shasha's voice calling her name…But it was too late…

" _Sha…sha…" _

Mafuyu felt her body lighter. She was slowly being swallowed by darkness. She could no longer hear. She could no longer speak. She could no longer breathe… She was dead….

Shasha rushed to Mafuyu's side. For some reason, there was no one guarding the place. So Katja had stayed behind, searching around the place.

" Mafuyu! I finally found you! I was so worried! Let's go b-" But once Shasha touched her cheek, he froze.

" Ma-Ma fu..yu?...What the…" Her skin was cold, her heart wasn't beating and he could hear no breathing.

" This….can't…be…" Shasha lowered his head, and clenched his fists and teeth. His voice was calm and trembling.

" D..amn…Ma-fu-yu…..Forgive me…I..am..completely useless..I was unable to protect the two most important people in my life… Oleja…Mafuyu…" Tears were falling from his eyes… " I can never forgive me for letting you go…"

Shasha took a closer look at Mafuyu's dead body. It was covered in cuts and bruises…It was pale… and so fragile… She was his most important person alive…and now she was no more….Shasha hit his fist on the table.

" DAMN! "

"Well, well, that Is why humans are so insignificant…You should have known that one day I'd take her too! Didn't I tell you to grow up and be unrelenting, tough, no bonds?How do you expect to survive when all you do is grieve for useless trash like humans?" Golden's voice was enough to finish off Shasha's fury! Golden took a step forward and dropped Katja's body on the floor. She wasn't dead but Golden had beat her in an instant.

" Now we can fight with no..disturbances… " Shasha stretched his right arm and his weapon appeared.

" This time…THIS TIME I WILL KILL YOU FOR SURE! "

" COMEEE.. UAHAHAAHAHAHA"

Shasha's eyes, as well as his scar were shining a bright red. This time Shasha was being serious… He was determined to kill Golden….

" First you took Oleja and now Mafuyu! ….. They didn't deserve such a fate….*images of Oleja and Mafuyu flashing throught his mind* Only because…Only because they accepted me and tried to teach me how to love and trust…Only because they were trying to give me warmth…Their smiling faces that once melted the ice in my heart, I will never see again… YOU….YOU'LL PAY!" Shasha threw himself in the battle against Golden.

"_This is it….Now everything needs to be settled….Mafuyu….I will…avenge you…I swear!..I'l make him regret…." _

_**Mafuyu is dead (?!)**_

_**Oleja's true identity exposed?**_

_**Miracles…Miracles…**_

_**Stay tuned LovezZz**_

_**xxOOxx **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Seikon no Qwaser**

**( PART II )**

" _Uhm.. what happened?..what is this place?...It's cold and scary… I can't see anything.. Shasha…Shasha…Shasha…" _

" _Mafuyu… " A blonde girl with a white dress appeared, in the middle of the room, engulfed by a warm light. _

_Mafuyu's eyes slightly closed, since the light blinded her a bit. When she got used to the light, she opened them and took a better look, fear taking over her body._

" _O-Oleja?...W-What do you want?.." She said, trying to move her body backwards. She could still remember the day in the hospital, when she almost got killed by her. Oleja took a step closer and stretched her arm to touch Mafuyu._

" _Please, don't be scared. It's alright. I'm not her…" Mafuyu just kept on staring. " What do you mean you're not her?..I can still feel the shivers your look gave me that day! " And she fell back once again. Oleja sighed. She knew. It was only normal for Mafuyu to be this scared. It was Golden's plan after all! Of course it would be a success… The blonde girl took a step back and opened a magic window that showed Shasha and Golden fighting. She then turned her attention back at Mafuyu and said :_

" _Mafuyu, Shasha is fighting with all his might for you…Even though he knows you won't come back, he wants to make sure he did all he could to at least avenge you, even if it means his demise." Mafuyu flinched at this point. She was happy that she was that important to Shasha but she didn't want him to waste his life for a dead person like her. _

" _How?... " She mumbled. " How am I going to stop him? " Oleja smiled. She knew that Mafuyu was no longer scared and was going to go back… She was going back to him… She was ready.. " _

" _First things first…You need you know what really happened." Mafuyu blinked. What did she mean what really happened?.. She was dead wasn't she? And how was she going to stop Shasha?..She did have the though of it but she really didn't know whether it was possible or not. _

" _It all started 15 years ago… Daichi and Golden already knew each other, from previous lives, just like you and Shasha.. " She snapped.. What?..She and Shasha knew each other?..And so did her father and Golden?..._

" _Mafuyu, your mother.. She was able to see the future, therefore, she had foreseen your reunion with Shasha, your acquiring that half circuit, your "death". Everything and so Golden was prepared and so was your father…They both wanted to use both you and him to gain immortality and more power. *sighs* Mafuyu, the Oleja that was sent to you was a false one and she is the same one that is going to take Shasha's life away… So you need to go back.. Go back and save him. Please. Save him…" Mafuyu was in awe… Everything was already decided? Everyone knew but her and Shasha?... And also Golden was going to have " Oleja " kill him? Oh, how she wanted to help him, how she wanted to stand up and run to him. But how could she?..._

" _Mafuyu, listen up. I can only help you go back but you need to promise me that no matter what you won't use the circuit to fight. AM I clear? " _

" _Y-Yes… just please, take me back to him… Take me back to Shasha.." And with that Mafuyu felt her eyelids heavy once again, he body collapsed and everything went black. _

" Damn it!... I'm already loosing much blood.. I am tired and he doesn't even have a scratch" Shasha mumbled under his breath. This fight was more than exhausting and what was worse is that Golden was still untouched!

" What is it Shasha? Given up already?... * laughs* Of course you gave up! That's what you always do.. You did so with Oleja and you do the same now with Mafuyu as well.. This is no fun. Maybe I should have left Mafuyu alive a boit more just to hear her screams while torturing her.. Yeah.. that would be perfect. " Shasha stood up and launched another attack towards Golden.

" SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! DON'T EVEN DIRT HER NAME BY CALLING HER" . Then Golden fell down and Shasha's weapon was now pointing at his neck. "Finally… It is finally the time you pay for everything you've done! Don't worry, I'll make sure die slow and tormenting…! " But Golden had other plans…

" Shasha…! " A familiar voice made his eyes snap open. " Shasha,.." A blonde girl was taking slow and steady steps towards him with her arms open, longing to embrace him.

" O-Oleja?! " his hands started trembling. The closer she got the weaker he felt, till he finally gave into his own weakness, dropped his weapon and fell on his knees staring at the woman who gave him so much love, back when he was still a kid. When she finally reached him, she placed his face in her palms and stared into his eyes.

" Shasha, will you come with me?..Do you still love me?.. " Shasha raised one of his hands and cupped on of Oleja's.

" _How gentle…" _he thought. He slowly begun sinking in those sweet memories of a person who was no more. His need to be loved and with the person he loves was gaining on him. He forgot. He gave up. He was hers.

She leaned closer and captured his lips, he was feeling lighter and warmer…When a silent whisper shook him off.

" _Shasha…." _

" _This voice…. Is so familiar.. Who…" _

" _Shasha… won't you come back for me?..." _A sudden flood of memories of a fuchsia-haired girl overwhelmed him.

" _Mafuyu…" _His eyes opened wide. " MAFUYU! " He stood up and threw the fake Oleja down. He turned his eyes at Mafuyu's dead body. She was no longer dead.. She was alive.. She was back! He then ran to her side and hugged her with all he got!

" _Ma..fu..yu…" _he stayed still, holding her, sniffing her hair, feeling her heartbeat, her warmth… He was shaking..Was he crying?...

" Shasha….*sniffs* I'm back, Shasha! " And Mafuyu placed her arms around his as well and pulled him into a tight embrace.

" Thank God,… Thank God you are alive! I thought.. I though I lost you! "

" Shasha..i was dead… but Oleja…brought me back…" He then pulled back and looked at her.

" Oleja?.." Mafuyu nodded. " She said that Golden would send a fake one to kill you, so she helped me come back and save you.. She.. * places her hand on his cheek * She says hi.. *wings* " A tear left Shasha's eye. No more words were needed. Their eyes told everything. Shasha, took Mafuyu's hand in his, closed his eyes and sighed. He smiled and turned.

" Golden, I will not stopp until I defeat you. "

" I'll be waiting…" And him and the fake Oleja were now gone…"

Shasha helped Mafuyu up. Thankfully, Oleja had treated all her wounds and she was healthy as a dog. As she dusted the dirt off her dress, Shasha stretched his hand.

" Let's go home" he said with a smile. Maufyu took his hand, and the two of them left knowing that this was just the beginning.

**~END~**

_**So! I know I took years to update.. Sorry! I had some family**_

_**Issues to sope with -.- **_

_**Whatever =] I might make a sequel to this. If you guys want one **_

_**Say so in your reviews.**_

_**Thank you minna =]**_


End file.
